


She proved me wrong

by darkfairy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Desk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Teasing, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfairy/pseuds/darkfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret proves Emma that she is not a goody two shoes. This leads to romance between the two roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So” Emma said as she closed the door “The last guest just left, what do you want to do now? Now that you are free?” Emma said to Mary Margaret. 

“Relax?” Mary Margaret said as she moved to sit at the sofa “Being in prison does change you” 

Emma sat in the other side of the sofa and laughed, “You wouldn’t survive in a real prison, no offense”

“Why do you say that? ” Mary Margaret said as she snuggled more in the other corner of the sofa “I can survive in a real prison...with real criminals” She said half joking.

“No you wouldn’t” Emma said matter of fatly “Remember when I was watching Orange is the New Black and you couldn’t even look at what was going on there? Well, that does happen in real prisons”

“How are you so sure?” Mary Margaret said a little afraid to hear Emma’s answer, “Do you mean that when you were there...you umm...you know...with a girl”

Emma couldn’t help but let out a massive laugh “You can’t even say it!” 

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms “You don’t know me that well” 

“Have you kissed a girl before?” Emma said bluntly. 

Mary Margaret blushed profusely. Emma saw this and she couldn’t help but notice that Mary was so fucking adorable but a hot kind of adorable. She saw Mary Margaret’s red lips and wondered how they tasted, she was sure they taste like a really sweet strawberry. 

“No, have you?” Mary said in a low voice 

“Yes I have” Emma said still looking at Mary’s lips “And to answer one of your last statements Ms. Blanchard, I do know you, and I also know that you wouldn’t dare to kiss a girl.” Emma said smiling wickedly at Mary Margaret

Mary couldn’t help but feel that Emma was flirting with her...wait was she? A part of her wanted to avoid this conversation but another part of her actually wanted Emma to make a move at her. It had been quite a long time since she had kissed anybody and she really really liked kissing. 

“Why do you care Sheriff?” Marry said gazing at Emma while fluttering her eyelashes “Do you want me to prove you wrong?” She said biting her lower lip 

Emma couldn’t believe her eyes and ears. Was Marry Margaret flirting back? This woman had no idea what she was making her feel. Well two could play that game.

“Maybe I do” Emma responded back looking at the way Mary bitted her lip, wishing she was the one biting it, “Not that you would do it. As I said before, I know you... Miss. Goody two shoes” 

Emma leaned her head against the sofa and closed her eyes pretending to not really care. In reality she did this to stop looking at Mary Margaret, that woman was making her feel dizzy and feeling things that she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Marry Margaret didn’t knew what came to her but next thing she knew she was sitting in Emma’s lap, with her knees touching the back of the sofa and her body in front of Emma’s. 

Emma immediately opened her eyes when she felt Marry Margaret practically sit in her lap. 

“I’m not a Miss. Goody two shoes”, Marry Margaret said mischievously. 

Mary Margaret leaned down and kissed Emma. At first it was a simple kiss, with mouths close but lips together. Emma immediately wrapped a hand around Mary Margaret’s waist and the other went to the back of her head pushing the schoolteacher closer to her. Marry moaned a little and that little sound was Emma’s cue to open her lips and lick Marry Margaret’s open. Emma’s tongue slipped past her roommate’s and loved the softness she found in them. Emma felt how her body heat and heart beat started to increase. She had kissed women and man before but she had never feel this. 

Mary Margaret responded by pressing Emma’s body against the back of the couch and putting an arm around her neck to deepened the kiss. Emma moaned a little and began to run her hands up and down Mary’s back. 

Mary Margaret grabbed Emma by the shoulders and pushed her away from her. 

“So” She said giving Emma an I told you so look “I think you need to apologize to me Sheriff, for false accusations”

Emma just smiled happily and said “Well Ms. Blanchard, maybe I should arrest you for assaulting an officer” 

Mary let out a giggle and Emma couldn’t help herself, god this woman made her crazy! She grabbed Mary Margaret by the neck and pushed her down to her again. This time the kiss was desperate, she immediately sided her tongue inside Mary’s mouth and they started to completely make out in the sofa. Emma took Mary’s pink cardigan off and throw it in the floor and Mary started to unbutton Emma’s black shirt. 

Emma slides her body down so they would lay on the couch together, Emma could feel her roommate’s body pressed against her and she completely lost it. She reached out to unzip the pretty dotted black dress wile kissing Mary Margaret almost possessively. 

“Emma stop” Mary Margaret said as she pulled away from Emma breathlessly “Stop please”

Emma immediately panicked her eyes immediately widen and she was in a loss for words. Had she fucked up her relationship with Mary Margaret? Was she going to c her too?

“No Emma” Marry said looking deeply at Emma’s eyes as if she had heard what Emma was thinking. She kissed her again to reassure her. “I don’t know about you but I think the sofa is not exactly the best place to do this”

Emma immediately relaxed and let out a nervous laugh. “No is not” 

“Come here Emma” She took Emma’s hand and leaded her into her bedroom. 

Mary Margaret slowly took off her dress and climbed onto the bed. Emma is just standing there looking at her. Mary was now only wearing a pink bra with pink panties. God she was gorgeous! Emma started to undress in front of Mary and couldn’t help but smile at the way her roommate was biting her lower lip looking at Emma’s hands as she took every item off. 

“Come in Emma” Mary said almost in a moan.

Emma climbed in the bed and Mary pulled her on top of her and opened her legs until she was pressed against her. Mary kisses her again with desire. Emma opens her mouth to those kisses and in mere seconds they are stroking each other everywhere. Tongues slide in and out and Mary begins to gently rock her hips against Emma’s body. Emma’s body begins to move with hers. 

Emma played with the clasp on Mary's bra until it was open. Mary Margaret wriggled out of the bra and Emma looked at her friend’s free breasts. The nipples were pink and hard, and she placed one hand in the right breast massaging it as they kissed again. Mary then removed Emma's bra and took both of Emma's breasts into her hands.  
Emma began to kiss Marry Margaret’s face and lips, then moved down, kissing her neck and shoulders, she continued this path until she was in front of those pink delicious looking breast. She took Mary's left nipple into her mouth and sucked lightly.

“Don’t tease me Emma” Mary moaned as she grabbed Emma by the back of the head. 

Emma began to hungrily suck Mary’s nipple. She couldn’t help but feel that she was meant to suck those nipples. She slightly bitted them and sucked them at the same time.

Mary Margaret holds herself up on her arms and watches how Emma pleasures both her breasts. The love that she felt at that moment for Emma was something that she had never felt before.

Emma felt as if she was in heaven, one of her hands began to go down over Mary's panties, between her legs, and she squeezed her private part. Marry Margaret responded by collapsing down in the bed 

“God, Emma” she moaned.

Emma ran her fingers over her friend’s pussy, feeling the wetness on her panties and smiling to herself knowing that she made that happen. 

Marry giggled with delight at her touch “You did that”

That little giggle again. Emma didn’t know that a simple giggle could make her blood burn with desire. She took Mary Margaret’s panties off completely and spread her legs apart. She could see Mary's pink pussy, so pretty and swollen. Emma teased Mary's mound some more and Marry let in a deep breath as Emma did this. 

Emma leaned her face toward Mary's pussy and she immediately smelled her. She smelled just as she tough, so sweat and innocent. She placed her mouth over it, taking in her friend's lips and clit, sucking gently. 

"Oh," Mary sighed, "That feels amazing Emma, keep doing it." 

Emma smiled up at her, and ran her hand over the swollen lips. She leaned in and sucked again on Mary's pussy, tasting her wetness. Mary Margaret released a little moan and pushed her pussy into Emma's mouth. 

Emma circled the tip of her tongue around Mary’s clit. She placed her hand under Mary's bottom, raising her pussy up to her face. She took her pussy into her mouth again, sucking and teasing her clitoris again. Mary began moaning more and breath rapidly.

“Oh Emma!” Mary moaned “Suck me Emma suck me” 

Emma knew that her friend was close to an orgasm so she decided to give her the best orgasms she could. She started to push a finger inside her friend’s. Marry sighed and Emma slide the finger back out, then reentered, using two fingers this time. Mary's pussy was really tight, but it was so fucking wet that her fingers slid easily in and out. Emma began using her fingers to gently fuck that wet pussy. As she did this, she put her mouth to Mary's hard clit, kissing and sucking it, while she began fucking Mary's cute little cunt harder, pushing her fingers in as deeply as they could go. 

“Oh fuck, Emma, suck me, yes! right there...mmmm” Mary was moaning uncontrollably, and bucking her hips up and down to meet Emma’s fingers. Emma knew that her friend’s release couldn't be far away. As she sucked on Mary's clit, she suddenly heard Mary let out a loud moan, and felt her body tense and relax and tense again and relax again. She knew Mary was coming. She continued to suck her clit, until she felt Mary's orgasm was ending. She cleaned her friend’s intimate part from her juices and she kissed her friend’s pussy once more. She had to be honest Mary tasted just as a really sweet strawberry. Emma kissed all the way up Mary's body that was still shaking from Emma's heavenly tongue and fingers. 

"Thank you, Emma" Marry Margaret breathed out, as Emma reached her mouth and kissed her deeply, allowing Mary to taste herself.

"You're welcome," Emma replied between another kiss. “You taste amazing by the way” 

They lay there for a few minutes, their bodies together, kissing and caressing each other. Mary Margaret couldn't believe the pleasure she had just experienced, and that it was her walled up friend who had given it to her. She had never felt anything so amazing. "I want to make you just as happy," she whispered into Emma's ear.


	2. Emma's turn

“I am all yours” Emma whispered to Mary Margaret. 

Mary climbed on top of Emma who immediately opened her legs positioning Mary between them. Mary began to kiss Emma passionately at the same time as she began to move her hips meting Emma’s pussy with hers. They both began to move in slow circles and moan together.

Mary began to slowly kiss Emma’s neck down on to her chest. She took one of Emma’s nipples in her mouth and began to suck it while gently twisting the other with her thumb making Emma cry out. 

"You don't know how much I want you." Mary whispered huskily as she began to slowly lick the other breast of her roommate. 

"You do?" Emma asked breathy. She couldn’t believe that someone like Mary Margaret would want her. 

"Yes, Emma, I do." Mary said in that sweat voice of hers while she licked her way down to Emma’s stomach. She wasn’t surprise to find a nice formed six-pack there.   
Emma arched her back when she felt Mary’s tongue in her stomach. 

Mary bite her way up to Emma’s breast again playfully biting down around Emma's nipple. 

“Oh god Mary, don’t stop!” Emma moaned loudly. A smirk covered Mary’s face when she heard Emma cry out her name

“Shhhh Emma, we don’t want to wake the neighbors” Mary said laughing as she lower her head down again to take her other nipple in her teeth, she pulled on it softly making Emma gasp louder. Mary proceeds to kiss the tortured nipple and lick circles around it extracting a moan from Emma’s lips before she nip down again. Emma’s hand moved to the back of Mary’s head, she arched up into Mary’s mouth while she started to rapidly flick her tongue over her nipple. 

Mary lowered her hand to Emma’s stomach drawing circles slowly going lower until she’d reach Emma’s cunt. She traced lightly over her folds and slowly pushed one finger inside, massaging her walls 

“Ohhh fuck...fuck!” Emma moaned bucking her hips

“You like that?” Mary asked softly as she let go of Emma’s nipple to look up at her.

“Yes...please” Emma wailed pushing herself down to get more friction.

Mary thrust another finger inside Emma’s count. She slowly kissed her way down to Emma’s stomach biting her hard muscles. She kissed lower until her mouth was above Emma’s private part, she blew lightly on her exposed clit. 

Emma couldn’t believe what the shy schoolteacher was making her feel. She was driving her crazy, her hips were rocking against Mary’s hand and she could hear herself moan loudly. 

Mary finally put her lips in Emma’s cunt and licked a slow circle around her clit not exactly making direct contact with it. 

"Mary, please...don't tease me anymore!" Emma plead trough a moan. 

Mary didn’t knew what came to her, she was sure she was going to have another orgasm by just hearing her friend moan. “What do you want me to do Emma?” Mary asked in a throaty voice.

“Suck me...eat my pussy please!!” Emma pleaded bucking her hips toward Mary’s fingers that were still buried inside her, moving in slow circles keeping her on edge. Marry let out a deep moan and started to lick Emma’s pussy while she thrust a third finger inside Emma. 

"Fuck me Mary...fuck me hard!" Emma moaned

Mary started to move her fingers deeper and faster inside Emma as she started to rapidly lick her clit back and forth. Mary’s tongue started to move faster and faster around Emma’s clit. Emma’s mouth opened as her first orgasm hit her, her limbs were numb and she felt as if she was flying. Mary continued attacking her clit and licking her now soaked pussy. Emma could feel another orgasm building up quickly. Mary took Emma’s clit and sucked at it as if it was a nipple. 

Emma couldn’t take it any longer, she moaned out loudly to what seemed to be the biggest orgasm of her life. Emma pulled Mary up to kiss her, and now it was her turn to taste herself on Mary’s lips. 

They tenderly kissed each other for a long time until Emma took Marry by the checks too look at her. Mary was blushing, her lips swollen. “Are you sure this is your first time with a girl?”

Mary giggled and said, "definitely my first time" she climbed off Emma and laid next her. Emma could feel that something within her had changed, she looked at the woman next to her and couldn’t help but feel an immense affection...because it was affection what she feeling right? Emma threw her arms around Mary Margaret, one arm under her head and the other one on her waist bringing her close. Mary signed and cuddle next to Emma hugging her close to her as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so if you are reading this for the sexy times ;) I am sorry to disappoint you but there will only be angst, hurt/comfort and some smut at the end. Sorry! My friend asked me for a “sweet” shot between Emma/Mary or Snow and I wrote “Our little game” which turned out to be not so sweet lol (Sorry!...not sorry). So here it is! There will be more sexy times in the next chapters.

Emma woke up when she felt the light of the day in her eyes; she slowly opened them and realized that she wasn’t in her room. The events of the previous night came rushing back to Emma in an instant. She slowly turned her head and saw Mary Margaret’s naked back, she traced her bare back with her eyes down to the blanket wrapped around her upper back. Emma swallows heavily. She had sex with Mary last nigh, her best friend Mary Margaret. She closed her eyes and lifted the sheets; she slowly got out of bed. She didn’t wanted to wake up Mary, she didn’t want her to see how freaked out she was. She gathered all her clothes that were all spread out in the room. She went to her room to gather a change of clothes to shower, wait she couldn’t shower in the loft, she could wake up Mary and she didn’t really want that. She decided to shower in the station. She changed and left the apartment as fast as she could. 

Mary Margaret woke up to find herself alone in bed. Emma had obviously woken up earlier and gone to the sheriff station. She was naked and she felt like she hadn’t felt before in a long time. She remembered what happened last night; she had sex with Emma. She clearly remembered what happened between them. She had practically seduced Emma? She wonder is she should text her. What if last night had ruined their friendship? She knew that Emma was one nightstand type of person and that she probably was going to avoid her. Mary felt a little but sharp pain in her heart, she didn’t regret than night but she was almost sure that Emma did.

Emma wasn’t able to concentrate the entire day, she was constantly remembering her friends’ soft skin against hers and her little sexy moans, her hands over her body. Emma had to admit that Mary was an amazing lover; she knew exactly what to do. But she couldn’t let this go any further; she only had one-night stands for a reason. She couldn’t let herself fall in love with Mary Margaret. Last night she felt something really strong towards Mary and she knew that if this kept going she could easily fall in love with her. She knew that she had to talk to Mary to let her know that what happened last night was a one-time thing that she didn’t want to risk their friendship. 

Mary was thinking of Emma the entire day too. Emma usually got off work at six, unless there was an emergency. It was already eight and she wasn’t home yet, that’s when Mary really realized that Emma regretted what happened last night. A single tear started to roll down her check and she swiped it immediately. She took a book and sat at the table to read it, she really needed to get her mind off Emma. 

Emma looked at her clock, it was already nine she couldn’t avoid Mary Margaret anymore. She had been standing outside the apartment for twenty minutes. She slowly opened the door and got inside. She took off her jacket and hung it. She turned and saw Mary Margaret at the table with a book in her hands. She locked eyes with her, but she immediately looked down again. 

Mary’s heart started pounding like crazy when she saw Emma come in. She closed her book and looked up at her, but Emma couldn’t even look at her. “I know it was only a one night stand” Mary told Emma, she wanted to ease her roommates worries, for some reason that she couldn’t explain she wanted to protect her from anything that might hurt her or make her uncomfortable. 

“I am sorry” Emma whispered looking down at her boots. She wanted to bring Mary in her arms and kiss her but she knew better, she had those walls for a reason. 

“Are you?” Mary whispered in a sad tone. 

Emma finally looked up and saw Mary Margaret’s sad expression. She wanted to tell her that she wasn’t really sorry, that last night had been the best night ever and she wished they could repeat it. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t let Mary in her heart because Mary deserved someone better, someone who didn’t have a wall, someone that would love her without fear.

Mary looked at Emma waiting for an answer when she didn’t answered her Mary got up from the chair and walked towards her room.

“Mary, I am sorry” Emma whispered, “I just don’t think that...”

“That’s ok Emma, I am used to it” 

“Used to what?” Emma asked looking at Mary.

“Never mind” Mary said with a sad little smile “I am going to bed now”

Emma closed her eyes, finally realizing what Mary Margaret meant, David had practically used her and left her, and Dr. Wale only had a one-night stand with her. She probably believed that people used her like a hobby and Emma knew really well how that feels. 

“Mary you were not a...”

“Good night Emma” Mary whispered before she disappeared behind the curtain of her room. 

Emma stood in the middle of the loft, she felt as if she had kicked a puppy. She immediately cursed herself. She walked up to his room and changed into her pajamas. She lay in bed thinking of Mary, she was cold even though she was under the blankets. She found herself wanting to be close to Mary again, she needed her and that scared the crap out of her. She had never felt this need to be with someone, this need to be in another’s person’s arms at night. She felt like shit and she wanted to kick herself, she remembered when David left Mary to be with his wife, she wanted to hunt the man who had hurt Mary and beat the crap out of him, but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to do that to David. And now she was another asshole who had hurt Mary Margaret. 

 

Mary laid in bed, she couldn’t believe that she was feeling this way, they were only together for one night, but she couldn’t stop thinking of how Emma made her feel, not only sexually but emotionally. She had sex with Wale but it was nothing compared to what she felt when she was with Emma. Emma’s soft lips made her feel in heaven. 

Emma tried to sleep but she couldn’t every time she closed her eyes she would see Mary’s sad eyes or Mary telling her to fuck her, that’s when she realized how fucked up she was, had she used Mary Margaret like the others did? No, she didn’t use her, she really wanted her but the real question was if Mary still wanted Emma. “Fuck it” Emma thought as she got out of bed to go down to Mary Margaret’s room, she needed to tell her that she didn’t want to hurt her, that she deserved someone better than a bail bonds person.

Emma slowly opened the curtain to Mary’s room; she saw that she was curled up hugging a pillow. She slowly walked to the bed and couldn’t help herself, she lay next to Marry but not touching her, and there was some space between them.

 

“I am sorry Mary” Emma began with a whisper “I am not sorry of what happened, nor I regret it. But I am sorry that I...I just can’t...You deserve better Marry” Emma heard Mary take in a deep breath then Mary shifted onto her side to give Emma her full attention. 

“You don’t have to do this” Mary told Emma looking her in the eyes “I know what you are doing, you don’t have to explain yourself Emma, I know you don’t like this type of stuff. I know that the farther you go is one night stand”

Emma looked at Mary and remembered what Mary said last night “Last night when you said that I didn’t know how much you wanted me, did you mean like sexually?”

“Emma please” Mary begged with tears in her eyes “Don’t make this harder than it already is, I know that I was only a one night stand for you and that you don’t want me romantically or you know...”

“Please answer me” 

Mary shifted onto her side giving her back to Emma. She hated to do this to her friend but she didn’t wanted to get her heart broken again. 

“Please” Emma pleaded in a whisper.

Mary heard her roommate’s plead and felt her heart shrink “No Emma, I didn’t mean it sexually, well yes, I want you that way but also...never mind I don’t want you to feel guilty, so I get it I was a one night stand, I’ll get over it”

Mary felt soft breasts pressing against her back and Emma’s gentle arms hugging her tightly from behind.

“You don’t deserve to be treated like an inferior one-nighter Mary Margaret. You are more than that to me” Emma whispered in Mary Margaret’s ear “I want you too, not only sexually” Emma kissed Mary Margaret’s check “I just thought that you deserved someone better than me” She said as she started sucking Mary’s neck which cause a sign from the woman.

Mary turned around “You are better than any other person that I’ve been with” Mary said, reaching over to touch Emma’s cheek “I want you”

Emma stared at Mary Margaret whose eyes seemed to repeat the words. Emma grabbed Mary's chin, and leaned down to kiss her and their lips met again. At first it was slow, they felt like they should savored every moment, then Mary’s hands began to caress Emma’s face and neck her tongue slowly slipped inside’s Emma’s mouth wanting to taste every part of her. 

“I wan want you too,” Emma told Mary Margaret as she broke the kiss “I want to be with you completely”

That night Emma and Mary Margaret didn’t have sex they just hold each other warmly and went back to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. A really good morning

Emma awoke feeling a soft body in her arms. Her breasts were pressed against Mary Margaret’s back and Mary’s delicious ass was pressed against her crotch. Emma slowly opened her eyes and saw that Mary was still sleeping; she smiled softly knowing that both their lives changed last night. Neither of them were alone anymore, they had each other now. 

Emma moved her head and buried her nose into Mary’s short hair, she inhale that sweat aroma that she had learned to love. Emma hugged Mary closer to her; she wanted to feel her body closer against hers. Emma noticed that her heart rate began to increase and she felt a tingling in her pussy. She was getting aroused by just thinking of what had happened two nights ago, she wanted to turn Mary around and kiss her, touch her and make love to her again. She kissed Mary’s ear, her soft neck and gave her little kisses until she reached her shoulder. 

“Hmm,” Mary sighed as Emma nips at her ear lobe again. 

Emma laid her head on Mary’s neck breathing deeply while her pussy was firm on her ass. Mary pushed her back a little making Emma moan softly when she felt Mary’s ass move against her pussy. 

Mary moved her head slightly murmuring something softly. Emma smiled and into Mary’s neck and whispered “Good Morning” and kissed her neck again. Mary stretched her body like a little kitten and turned on to her back her eyes opening slowly, she gave Emma a sweet smile. Emma felt like she couldn’t breath, that sweet innocent smile melt her heart, and the way Mary looked at her with such love and delight made her feel something in her heart. Mary reached for Emma pulling her towards her, kissing her gently.

“Good Morning” Mary said, they both smiled at each other, their eyes lingering on the other.

Mary grabbed Emma’s neck and pulled her towards her kissing her again. Emma felt Mary’s soft lips against hers and she let out a groan deepening the kiss, searching for her roommate’s tongue. Emma climbed on top of Mary as they both started to desperately undress each other. Emma rose over Mary her knees on each side of her body and she pulled her shirt over hear head while Mary did the same with her own shirt. They smiled and Emma dived on Mary’s mouth again kissing her hungrily. Their breasts were pressed against one another. Mary’s hands crawled down Emma’s body fondling her ass and finally pulling down Emma’s shorts and underwear, then she raised her hips and pulled down her own too. Their kiss turned deeper and more passionate than they have ever experienced.

Emma’s hands move to Mary’s breast cupping and squeezing them, her fingers slide to the hard nipples and she begins to roll them and pull them between her fingertips. Emma can’t resist anymore, she lowers herself to take a nipple between her lips. She starts to lick and suck that nipple as if she was a baby nursing from it.

“Please do it harder!” Mary begged “Suck it harder Emma...it feels so good”

Emma continued to devour her friend’s nipples. One of Emma’s hands moves down to Mary’s wet mound and her fingers easily slide inside of her, she teases her clit and Mary’s hips arch upward wanting to feel Emma’s finger deeper inside of her. Emma inserts four fingers inside Mary Margaret and her thumb starts to stimulate her clit.

Mary could feel her walls being stretched out as her friend pushed almost her entire hand inside her. Emma’s other hand continued playing with one of Mary’s breasts while her mouth worked on the other.

“Emma fuck...fuck me harder...ohhh shit I’m cumming...Oh yes!...Oh fuck!” Mary moaned loudly as her body trembled and she came hard. 

Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and she smiled teasingly as she took her soaked fingers from inside Mary into her mouth. Mary lets out a moan as she looks at her friend licking her cum. 

“Now you tried it,” Emma said as she kissed Mary swirling their tongues back and forth.

Mary pushed Emma back in the bed so she could be now on top of her. Emma immediately pulled Mary’s face to hers and kissed her softly and deeply. 

“I want to taste you again Emma” Mary whispered in Emma’s lips

Emma let out a moan and bucked her hips “Do it Mary, suck my pussy!”

Mary moved down and sucked Emma’s nipples, but she wanted to suck something else, she needed to taste her friend again. She moved down until her face was in front of Emma’s pussy. 

“You smell so good Emma” Mary said as she separated Emma’s lips with her fingers. She lowered her head down and blew gently on Emma’s clit. 

Emma’s hips jerked in response and she let out a moan “Just do it!!...fuck Marry, I want you so bad!!”

Mary licked up and down her slit moving her tongue deeper inside Emma’s cunt. She began moving her tongue faster and deeper while swirling it all around. “Ohhhh!! Mary!! That’s it eat me, eat my pussy!” Emma begged as she tried to move her hips towards Mary’s face, she wanted her to suck her clit. Marry roughly inserted four fingers inside Emma. “OHHHHHH” Emma moaned loudly. Mary finally took Emma’s clit into her lips and lightly licked it, while her fingers continued to fuck Emma deep and fast.

“Harder!! Faster...ohhh I want more please, suck my clit!!” Mary did as she was told and sucked Emma’s clit as much as she could. Her fingers went deeper and faster inside Emma. Emma could feel her orgasm coming fast and she knew that she was going to cum all over her friend’s face.

“I’m cuming!! I am fucking cuumming!” Emma moaned as she squirted all over Mary’s mouth who licked and swallowed every drop. 

Emma was trying to catch her breath; she had never squirted like that before. Mary moved up to Emma’s body and kissed her. Emma tasted herself and Mary’s sweet mouth together; she was addicted to that taste already. Mary looked at Emma in the eyes and said, “This was the best morning ever” Emma smiled and kissed Mary again. Emma opened her legs so Mary would be between her legs, both her pussies where touching one another. Emma wrapped her legs around Mary’s hips to feel more friction. Mary began to move up and down making their clits pass one another. “I have a week off work,” Mary said as she licked Emma’s neck. Emma moaned again and began to move with Mary Margaret “I already have so many ideas of what I want to do to you during that week”.

“What are you going to do to me?” Mary signed feeling already aroused again. She started to lightly suck Emma’s neck.

“I have a little friend that I want you to meet”


	5. Visit at the sheriff station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little prompt from WhiteSwan...hope you guys like it!! ;)

-Could you please come to the station? Emma texted Mary Margaret  
-why?  
-I am bored and I want to tell you something.

Mary walked into the sheriff’s office and saw Emma sitting at her chair looking at her with hungry eyes. Emma walked towards Mary and gave her a wink that made Mary shiver all over. Emma closed the door and the blinds, giving them all the privacy they will need for what Emma wanted to do. 

Mary swallowed thick “You were going to tell me something?”

Emma turned around and looked at Mary from top to bottom, she bit her lower lip. She had found it hard to work when she knew that Mary Margaret was alone at the apartment, she wanted to be there with her. 

“Well, I just needed to do tell you that...I better show you” Emma said as she walked towards Mary Margaret crushing her lips against hers. Mary Margaret grabbed Emma by the collar of her jacket and pulled her closer to her deepening the kiss as their tongues began to dance together. 

As they continued kissing, Emma pulled Mary closer grabbing and squishing her ass and pushing her against her body. Mary moaned and began to try and get Emma’s belt off. Emma pulled Mary’s hands away Mary whined in protest. Emma pushed her new lover back until her legs were against the desk. 

“I want to make some memories in this desk” Emma said huskily.

“So pretty” Emma said as she began to unbutton Mary’s shirt and kissing her neck hungrily. 

“Should we bee doing this in here?” Mary signed as she began to take Emma’s jacket and shirt off. 

“I want to do this to you everywhere” Emma said with a laugh as she yanked Mary’s pants and underwear off. Emma hugged Mary Margaret and undid her bra, kissing her neck and shoulders as she took it off. 

Mary felt getting wetter and wetter with every touch, she yanked on Emma’s belt and was able to take Emma’s jeans and underwear off. Emma gasped in surprised “You are so beautiful Mary Margaret” Mary blushed and Emma pushed her back until she was lying flat in the desk. Emma climbed on top of Mary and began kissing her passionately wanting to devour her. Emma began to kiss Mary’s neck down to her breast. 

“Suck them Emma” Mary moaned as she arched her back towards Emma.  
Emma flicked her tongue over Mary Margaret’s nipple making her moan. Emma bit the nipple making Mary scream in pleasure. 

“Shhh, we have to stay quiet” Emma said as she began to suck the other nipple. 

Emma moved down licking her way to Mary’s pussy. Mary knew that she was close but she wanted to taste Emma too. Emma began to slowly lick Mary’s pussy lips “ohhhh...mmmmmm you are so good” Mary moaned “Emma I need to taste you too...mmmmm fuck...please Emma give me your pussy!”

Emma looked up and smiled, she immediately moved her body so they were positioned on a sixty-nine. 

“Here eat it Mary...eat my muffin” Emma said as she slowly lowered her pussy to Mary’s waiting mouth, just as she did this she lower her head down to Mary’s soaking cunt. 

“You are so wet” Emma said smiling

“I’ve been wet for the last two days” Mary said with a smile. Mary began to move her tongue around Emma’s lips sucking them into her mouth making Emma moan. Emma kissed Mary’s pussy while licking her clit lightly. “ohhhh...shit you are good...mmmm” Emma moaned

Emma began to tongue fucking Mary’s pussy; she was literally devouring her lover’s pussy. Mary was sucking Emma’s pussy open mouthed while driving her tongue as deep as she could, moving her tongue in circles.

Emma sucked Mary Margaret’s clit hard and she felt her roommate explode, she squirted into her mouth. Mary moaned loudly and Emma had to push her pussy down to Mary’s mouth to keep her from screaming louder. Mary came again and felt Emma push harder against her. The pressure made Mary’s tongue go deeper into Emma’s pussy and her nose was rubbing her clit. Mary grabbed Emma’s ass and pushed her even closer. Emma began to moan and move her hips faster against Mary’s mouth, pushing deeper, she was literally fucking her mouth. “Ohhhhh...Maryyyy...suck it good...mmmmm...ohhh yeahhh just like that...fuckkk!!” Emma moaned and came hard. 

Emma mover her body so she was now facing Mary Margaret, she smiled and they kissed passionately.

“You are amazing Mary” Emma whispered as she looked deep into Mary Margaret’s eyes. Emma knew that she had completely fallen in love with that woman; she was fucked, literally and metaphorically.


End file.
